


Something or Other

by love_and_episkey



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_episkey/pseuds/love_and_episkey
Summary: Virgil has a feeling. And then he has more.
Relationships: Logan Sanders/Patton Sanders, Virgil Sanders/Roman Sanders
Kudos: 48





	Something or Other

Virgil can’t take it anymore.

Patton is doing something in the kitchen, swaying slightly and humming to himself. Virgil assumes he’s trying to make dinner.

Logan is sitting at the table, book propped between his elbows. Every once in a while, he’ll glance over at Patton and... just _Look_ at him.

Usually, Virgil doesn’t get involved in situations like these. He has his own problems to deal with, first of all, and secondly, Patton is the heart of them all. Surely he can figure it out himself.

Except... every now and then, Patton’s humming will get a little bit softer, his swaying little more than gently rocking, and he will glance over and Look at Logan.

Like, a _Look_. A Look that means... something or other.

Neither of them seem to realize the other is doing it, and now Virgil is just lying on the couch watching them Look at each other.

He sighs. He’s going to have to do something he really doesn’t want to do.  
_________________________________________ 

“Roman, I swear, you know me. Just come out here and watch them for a second.”

Roman groans dramatically and slumps against the doorway to his bedroom. “I was right in the middle of Rejuvenation Day... romance always strikes at the worst of times, I suppose.”

“Romance, yes. They keep giving each other these Looks-“

“Wait, what kind of looks?” Roman straightens a bit as an interesting expression crosses his face. “Like, longing looks?”

“No - well - I mean, yes, but... no. They weren’t looks, they were _Looks_. With a capital ‘L’? You know, those Looks that mean... something or other.” He feels himself blush. God, why can’t he just have kept out of this? Now he‘s explaining Looks to Roman Sanders at five in the afternoon.

“Indeed,” Roman murmurs, and they both fall silent for a minute. Virgil knows what this is, but he doesn’t want to, and he knows that makes him a hypocrite but _screw it._ There’s too much happening right now and all he really wants to do is sleep.

“Right, well, um, since this is more your area, I think I’ll just leave you to it,” he mumbles before walking away as quickly as possible.

Remus pops out right before he reaches the stairs and Virgil nearly shrieks in terror. “Christ, Remus, what the hell?”

“Coward,” he sings, giving Virgil a grin with literal shark teeth. “My brother’s not all that scary, you know.”

Virgil just shoves past him, silently seething.

Because _yes. Yes he freaking is._  
_________________________________________ 

“Okay, game plan,” Roman says as he lets himself into Virgil’s room two hours later.

They’ve all eaten and he knows Roman had noticed the Looks. Even Janus had noticed the Looks, and he _really_ doesn’t care what the others get up to unless they’re having some kind of crisis.

“Um, right,” Virgil replies. Something inside him is jumping at the fact that Roman came all the way down here just to talk to him. Sure, it’s about Patton and Logan, but also, it’s really not.

“So, here’s what we’re gonna do: you’re gonna go and talk to Logan about space or something nerdy like that, while I tell Patton Logan wants to talk to him in the living room. When he’s in position, I’ll come to you and give this signal,” he raises his pinkie, his middle finger, and his ring finger. “You following so far?”

“Yes... but I don’t really know where you’re going with this.”

Roman laughs. Butterflies race up Virgil’s spine and through his body before finally settling in his stomach. “You’ll see. So, when I give the signal, tell Logan to go out to the living room because _Patton_ want to talk to _him_. That’s when it’ll happen.”

“Wait, no, seriously, what’s going to happen? What did you do?”

Roman just grins at him, and the butterflies explode. He closes his eyes.

Seriously, he is _so_ screwed.  
_________________________________________ 

“Oh, hey, Logan. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“What do you mean? Virgil said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Huh? Wait, so Roman... lied to me? Why?”

Virgil feels Roman shift uncomfortably against his back. They’re pressed together in a nearby alcove so they can hear what’s going on, but Virgil can’t really see the point if all he can focus on is how Roman’s breath keeps hitting the back of his neck.

Son of a bitch.

“I have no idea. Perhaps... they wanted us to talk?” Logan says. He seems... weird. Nervous.

Virgil grins.

“Oh. Um. Oh. Okay. So... what did you want to talk about?” Patton replies, bouncing on his feet a bit.

“Well,” Logan says, then coughs. Clears his throat. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something.”

“Oh,” Patton breathes. “Then... I guess we’d better sit down?”

Logan nods. “I must admit I wasn’t expecting to do this so soon. I’m a bit... out of sorts.”

Patton just beams at him and takes his hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Roman tugs on the back of Virgil’s hoodie and slips quietly out from behind him. Virgil takes a deep breath and grabs his hand as he goes.

Roman says nothing, but Virgil thinks he sees him smile.  
_________________________________________ 

“How did you know he would confess?”

They’re sitting on Roman’s bed and sharing a celebratory batch of brownies they found in the fridge. Roman snickers a bit. “I actually thought it would be Patton. Sometimes I forget just how brave Logan can be. But... it’s just a feeling I get. I know when two people are ready to be together. I figured if I just got them alone for a minute, it would be enough.” He glances at Virgil before taking another brownie. “It’s like you and your Looks. That something or other.”

Virgil looks at Roman, practically sparkling under the lowlight of the sunset through the window. Or is it sunrise? Virgil has a feeling it’s always like this in here.

He wonders if what he’s feeling is just a side-effect, then shakes himself mentally. He knows it’s not. He’s known for a long time.

Virgil takes Roman’s hand again. It’s time for him to be brave, too.


End file.
